hhharedofandomcom-20200215-history
Sunshine: A Vespaddie Shipfic
This is a Vespaddie shipfic! Hope you like it! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Addie slapped her hand over Vesper’s mouth. “Shut up, you dimwit,” she hissed, glaring at the rat hybrid. The two teenagers were hiding in a tree, staring down at a group of soldiers mingling among themselves. After the hybrids had avoided the government, they faced an even larger threat: the army. They wanted hybrids for experimentation, to give soldiers superhuman features, making them stronger. Of course, none of the hybrids liked that. Especially Addie. Addie, now 16 years old, had been through a lot. Being orphaned for all of her early years, stuck in a stupid governmental foster home as a child, living on the streets again as an older kid, and living in the forest and a junkyard as a teenager. She and the other hybrids somehow managed to get through everything, including crazy psychopaths, sociopaths, and a bunch of other paths that Addie was too lazy to look for in the dictionary. Through all of that, they still managed to end up hiding in a tree, spying on yet another important government agency, and Vesper was just babbling away about how much he didn’t like fish tacos. “Nobody cares about your taco preferences, Vesper,” Addie snapped quietly, chastising the rat hybrid. Vesper scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Please,” he said, voice muffled through Addie’s hand, “EVERYONE should care about taco choices. It’s, like, a necessity of human, and half-human, life.” Then he licked Addie. Addie gave Vesper a disgusted look and wiped her hand all over the 17-year-old hybrid’s shirt. “You are SUCH a dork,” she scolded, ruffling his hair playfully. “Now, shut up, before you get a bullet through your skull.” Vesper rolled his eyes and said, “Hey, Sunshine, what’s that on your shirt?” Addie looked at him confused, and looked down at her shirt, only to have her head flicked up by Vesper. “Jerk,” she muttered, turning away. She took another step on the branch they were on, but she lost her footing, and began to fall to the ground, until she felt a strong hand grab her torso. “I’ve got you,” Vesper said quietly. Addie never realized how strong he was before this. She let his guide her back to him, and she cautiously sat next to him. “Thanks,” she muttered, not meeting his eyes. “To think, I’ve been obsessing over being careful and not blowing our cover, and yet I almost fall right in the middle of the soldiers…” “Hey,” Vesper murmured, putting a comforting hand on Addie’s shoulder, “at least I was here to catch you.” Addie looked at the smirking boy and playfully rolled her eyes. “I almost fall on my face, resulting in my certain death, and you STILL manage to make self-centered, egotistical jokes…” she laughed quietly. Vesper chuckled along with Addie and replied, “Yeah, well, after 4 years, Sunshine, I thought you’d expect it.” “You know I hate it when you call me that.” “I know.” The two met eyes and smiled, then Addie looked away awkwardly. A long moment of silence passed between them. “Um,” Addie mumbled, stumbling over her words, “we should probably drop the tracker soon, y’know, continue with the mission.” “Right, um, yeah,” Vesper responded, tossing a device to Addie. The lynx hybrid deftly caught the small sphere. She dropped it, and it floated down and latched itself onto the uniform of the army general. “Let’s get out of here,” she said. She gracefully leaped down the tree, and Vesper followed suit, carefully climbing down. Just before the two entered their camp to report the success of their mission, Vesper called, “Addie, wait.” Addie turned around, looking quizzical. “Yeah, what’s up?” Vesper took a few steps closer to Addie. “We’ve been through a lot together, right?” “Yeah…?” “I just wanted to say… uh, I really admire you.” Addie narrowed her eyes. “Alright, Vesper, what do you want?” she demanded, crossing her arms. “This,” Vesper whispered quietly, kissing Addie softly. They stood in silence for a moment. Then, Addie took Vesper’s hand. “Let’s go,” she said, smiling. Vesper gave Addie his signature smirk. “Sure, Sunshine.” Category:Special Category:Fanfiction Category:Shipping